Court and Spark
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Grissom changes his attitude after a spill outside his office. No rush though. As he says, "Sometimes to go fast, you have to go slow." Lighthearted and lengthy. Thirteen chapters. Rated M for language and smut.


**Summary**: Grissom changes his attitude after a spill outside his office. No rush though. As he says, "Sometimes, to go fast, you have to go slow." Lighthearted and lengthy, thirteen chapters. _**GSR of course!**_

Title is from the Joni Mitchell album. Seemed appropriate. Rated M for some language and smut.

**COURT AND SPARK**

Grissom strolled into the break room to get his first cup of coffee of the shift. He had gone in early as there were open cases and he hoped to be able to look over the files and think in peace before the others came in.

He was not terribly surprised to see Sara at the table with her head on her arms, asleep. She was working a rape/murder/domestic abuse case and he well knew how those consumed her to the point of obsession. Grissom had been reluctant to assign it to her for that very reason, but he had no choice. It seemed the citizens of Las Vegas were celebrating the Fourth of July weekend by going on a crime spree. There had been no other CSI available, even on the other shifts.

He also knew that Sara would be furious if he purposely assigned the case to another CSI. She wanted to prove that she could handle them, and her fierce determination gave her an edge in solving these often difficult cases. They had been getting along better lately and Grissom didn't want to upset the emotional balance of their relationship.

Grissom hated to wake her. She looked so lovely. He knew, though, that she would be stiff and her neck vertebrae would probably be twisted and painful. Still, he hesitated. At least he could take a few minutes to admire her, without having to pretend to be interested in what someone else was saying or to make his face blank when she caught him looking at her. Sara seemed to see right through him anyway, so he wondered, idly, why he bothered. It was no secret to her now that he thought she was beautiful, ever since....

"Since when are you interested in beauty?"

"Since I met you." Grissom flushed a little at the memory, then sighed. _God knows, it's true. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever known._

Still gazing at her peaceful form, Grissom wondered again what she could possibly see in him, why her attraction to him had not dimmed after all these years, and why she persisted, even though he had coldly refused to get involved with her.

Grissom's eyes on her seemed to affect her sleep pattern. Sara stirred a little and moaned in her sleep. He stepped a little closer.

"Oh God. That's good...don't stop..."

His eyes widened. It sounded like she was having a sex dream.

"Oh Gil, I love you so much..."

That was it. He had to wake her. Grissom nudged her shoulder.

"Wake up, Sara."

She moved and grumbled a little, then reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Grissom?? What...? Where am I?"

"You're in the break room. You fell asleep. Sara, uh, what were you dreaming about?"

"You." She stated that without thinking, without censoring herself or considering his reaction. It just slipped out. Sara quickly looked up at him, the fear evident in her eyes.

Grissom didn't know how to respond, so he rapidly changed the subject.

"How long have you been here, anyway?" He tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Oh. Uh, I don't know. What day...I mean what time is it?"

"What _day_, Sara? That's it, go home."

"No, I can't. I can't go home until I catch this guy!"

"Sara, what do I always say?"

"That you'll do better with fresh eyes," she recited dully.

"That's right. Don't fight me on this one, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'm gone."

Grissom was startled that she gave in so easily. These disputes usually took a long time, and sometimes he prevailed, sometimes she did. _She must really be exhausted._

Sara stumbled to her feet. She rubbed her neck and grimaced.

"And hey, go see a chiropractor before you come back, okay?" Grissom said, trying to keep it light.

"Good idea." Without looking at him, she made her way out the exit.

Forgetting his coffee, Grissom went straight to his office, his sanctuary. He knew he had to think about what Sara said, despite what his rational brain would remind him, that he should concentrate on the work instead.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sara was already at her car before she remembered she didn't have her keys or anything else for that matter. _Shit, why did I say that? As if it wasn't awkward enough? Maybe he doesn't know I was dreaming about making love to him. Yeah, right._

Reluctantly, she turned back and headed for the locker room. She tried to make her way past Grissom's office without him seeing her. Sara was so tired and so concentrated on keeping her eyes away from him that she stumbled over her own feet and fell awkwardly on her left hand.

"Damn! Ow!"

Grissom was at her side in an instant.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Grissom. I'm fine. I just...jeez I'm clumsy. I'm a wreck."

He helped her to her feet, and saw her wince as she straightened her leg.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Uh, I just banged my knee. And my wrist. I think it's sprained."

"Come in here." Grissom led her to his couch and made her sit.

"I'll get some ice. Don't run away, all right?" She gave him a watery smile. _Smooth move, Sidle. Can you humiliate yourself any more today?_

Grissom came back with an ice pack and a first aid kit. He knelt in front of her and examined her wrist, turning it carefully in his hands. It was already swelling.

"Doesn't look like it's broken. You should get an X-ray though."

"Please, Grissom, don't bother. I know when a bone is broken." Sara immediately blushed. _Now he's going to feel sorry for me. Just keep your damn mouth shut!_

He looked at her for a moment and then realization dawned. _She would know! I'm a dope._

"Uh, yeah...I didn't mean..."

"Gris, I'm humiliated, I said something I shouldn't have, I tripped over my own damn feet, and now you're going to pity me."

"Sara. I would never pity you. It never entered my mind, honest." His brilliant blue eyes were sincere.

Sara released a breath.

"Just give me the ice pack and I'll get out of your way. I know you have a lot...of work to do..." her voice trailed off. Grissom was gently lifting her wrist to his mouth and then he kissed it. He looked up to see her reaction and pulled away when he saw her face. Astonishment, dismay, confusion, and something else he could not name.

Grissom awkwardly laid the ice pack on her arm and busied himself digging through the first aid kit for an Ace bandage. Sara held the pack to her hand, turning it when one part of her skin was numbed and another throbbed. When that started to help she shifted the ice pack to her knee.

Grissom wound an Ace bandage around her wrist, tight but not too tight. He wrapped it neatly around the web of her thumb and tidily secured it in place with the metal clasp.

"There," he said proudly. "That should help."

"Wow, you're good at that. How did you know how?"

He shrugged. "I played a lot of sports when I was younger."

"Really?"

"Yes, football, baseball...the usual. I was no good at basketball, but I liked volleyball. Everyone plays at once. You don't have to wait around. The first time I sprained my wrist it was playing volleyball."

"Yeah, I was good at volleyball too. I had a wicked serve and could spike. Not basketball or field hockey, though. Softball, I could hit and run the bases, but not field or pitch. And tennis, but I haven't played in years."

"I'm sure you were good at anything you tried," Grissom blurted out.

Sara just stared at him.

"Uh, your long legs. And you're graceful." _He gives me one compliment in how many years, and now he's gushing them?_

"Sure, real graceful. I'll have to work on walking down a hallway without falling over," she joked. Grissom chuckled.

"Hey, do you want some aspirin?"

"Sure."

He handed her some pills and retrieved a bottle of water from the break room.

"Thanks. Now I really will go home."

"No, don't." Again he surprised himself.

"What? First you tell me to...?"

"No, I mean, uh...rest here a bit and I'll drive you home," Grissom said in a rush, not believing he was saying all this without having to think and rethink it all endlessly. _What's gotten into you today?_

"Gris, thanks, but I'll be fine."

"No, please. Um, we can look over your case together. Just lie down for a little while, okay?"

"Well, if you say so. Maybe your input will help. It usually does!" Sara finally smiled her real, beautiful smile. _That's better. I can say something nice to him too._

"Good." He smiled back. _Hey, this is going pretty well. It's easier when you just say it, dope._

"Try to get some rest."

Sara lay down obediently. She watched him work for awhile, then surprised herself by falling asleep again.

Grissom looked over at her contentedly and set to work.

**CHAPTER THREE**

A few hours later, Catherine walked in, talking before she even crossed the threshold.

She stopped abruptly when she noticed Sara curled up on the couch, still asleep.

Grissom looked up from the papers and saw her expression. He told her firmly, "It's that Pierson case. You know, the rape/murder. Sara's been working around the clock."

"Sure, I get it. I just wanted to check with you on some evidence..."

"Catherine, I'll see you in the break room in a few minutes. We can discuss it then."

"OK, Gil."

Ten minutes later, Nick strolled in.

"Hey boss..." He also stopped short when he saw Sara. This time his voice woke her up.

"Hi, Nick," she said weakly.

"Hey, girl, are you okay?"

"Um, I fell...and I hurt my wrist."

Nick examined it with concern and they talked close together. Both of them completely ignored Grissom. He felt a flash of, what, jealousy? Feeling territorial? _Calm down. __You don't own her, and Nick is a friend to both of us._

"Nick, I've got the assignments ready. Let's go to the break room, okay?"

"What about Sara?"

"I'm working with her tonight. We're going to go over her case."

"Excuse me, I'm sitting right here," Sara said, annoyed.

"Sorry. You take it easy, okay?" Nick said.

The two men went out.

Sara went through a mental checklist. _Wrist? Throbbing. Knee? Sore. Neck? Painful. The rest of me? Feel like shit. Fatigued? Yes, very. Eyes? Gritty. Hungry? Of course. Whole body? Need shower, badly. Grissom? Being unexpectedly nice. Like it? Very much._

Grissom's voice broke into her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sara put on a brave smile.

He looked at her dubiously.

"Okay, I feel like crap. I could use a shower and some knockout painkillers and a meal and a bed..."

"Got it. Let's go," Grissom said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"On your feet. Hup, two."

He helped her up, giving her no chance to resist. Grissom walked her to the locker room, waited while she got her things, and then walked her to his car.

She buckled in and he pulled out without a word. Sara was so puzzled she didn't even ask.

He drove to a drugstore and came out again in minutes.

"Here. It's my prescription for migraines. It will help with the pain. Don't take them yet, okay? They also knock you out."

Sara nodded dumbly.

"You can keep the bottle. If they don't work for you, give them back...I've got plenty."

He drove to her favorite Chinese restaurant, and opened the door for her. Silently, he handed her a menu and relayed her choices, adding some of his own, and saying, "To go, please."

He carried the bags of little white boxes back to his car and drove her home, still silent.

Grissom carried everything up to her door and fished out her keys and handed them to her. Sara unlocked her door and felt only mild disbelief when he followed her in and put her stuff down in an orderly fashion, acting at home even though he'd only visited once before.

"I'll make us some tea. Go shower, the food will still be hot. Oh, wait." Grissom carefully removed her bandage, rolling it up, then gave her a little shove in the direction of the bathroom.

_No arguments here! I kind of like this side of him._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Grissom had laid the table and had a pot of tea and mugs and sugar and condiments ready. Sara stepped out in her terrycloth bathrobe, her hair in a towel, and smiled at him. He immediately started opening the boxes and putting the contents on plates. She went in her bedroom and dressed simply, in sweatpants and an old Harvard T-shirt, and joined him.

"Smells great. Thanks so much."

"No problem. I was hungry too."

They ate companionably and tasted each other's selections. Grissom had ordered only vegetarian stuff, like her. _He remembered. _When they were full, he put the leftovers back in their containers and into the fridge and dumped the tablewear in the dishwasher.

"There. Now you'll have something quick to eat." He'd noticed the fridge and cupboards were nearly bare, but didn't mention it for fear of offending her.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

"Better. Really." He smiled.

"Okay." Grissom got a bottle of water and handed her the pills.

"No, um, I'd really like to work now. The shower and the food woke me up."

He nodded. "Would you like to work here or back at the lab?"

"The lab. I don't have anything here."

"I have the case files in the car."

"Oh. Well, I've pretty much memorized them. I need to look at the evidence again."

"Sure you don't want to get some rest first?"

"I've slept enough that I would only lie there and think about the case."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. You might want to change, though."

Sara blushed a little. _She's adorable._ "Good idea."

She reappeared in minutes in her normal working attire. Sara bent over to put on her shoes. Suddenly she felt like bursting into tears.

"I can't even tie my own shoes!"

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, let me help." He knelt and tied them up efficiently. Noticing she still looked upset, he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"God, I feel like a baby." Sara sniffled a little.

"Don't worry. We all need to ask for help sometimes. You'd do the same for me."

"Yes, I would. Anytime," she answered firmly.

"Good." He smiled with his eyes. "Like when you brought me coffee and a blanket and stayed up with the dead pig."

"Yeah, that. I'm glad I did. Even if it did put me off meat. It was nice, spending the time with you." They shared a moment, looking at each other.

"Let's go, shall we? The others will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, I'm surprised your cell hasn't been ringing nonstop."

"That's because I left it in the car."

Sara laughed.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sure enough, the phone was blinking and the display said, 'Fifteen New Messages.' Grissom made a face and clicked it shut. As soon as they walked through the door, Grissom was besieged with CSIs and lab techs wanting his advice, showing him evidence and findings, and relaying messages. Sara gave him a little knowing smile as she went to the layout room and neatly arranged the evidence from her case.

Two hours later, Grissom joined her. He had already familiarized himself with the facts while she slept, but he knew the most effective method was to discuss it.

"Okay, let's talk it through. What do we know?" he asked Sara.

"Margaret Pierson was raped and murdered on the day of the second. Her husband, who beat the shit out of her on a regular basis, has an alibi–he was visiting his parents in Fresno, and he had some receipts. John Pierson says he came home late the night of the fifth and found his wife stabbed to death in their bed. I collected these from the body." She handed him several jars of insect larvae and maggots. He looked at them intently.

"Yes, consistent with a three day postmortem." Sara smiled to herself. _Hey, I'm learning bugs. Cool._

"These are the bed sheets," Sara continued. "There are old semen stains that match John's DNA, but the freshest stains and the semen from Margaret's vagina were from an unknown male. All the blood was hers. We didn't collect a murder weapon, but a serrated blade transected her neck and there were two stab wounds to her upper chest. Stabbings are personal. She was also beaten. Fresh bruises."

Grissom nodded. "Prints?"

"There were some shoeprints, size 11, with a small amount of blood, leading out the back door and disappearing in the grass. The husband wears a 12 ½. Inside, there were no clear fingerprints that didn't match the victim or her husband. We found some bloody smudges on the blanket where he apparently wiped off his hands, or maybe his gloves, after killing Margaret. No sign of forced entry."

"Did the husband have any blood on him?"

"Some on his hand. He says he checked her pulse. None on his clothes or shoes and no defensive wounds."

"Neighbors say anything?"

"No, the usual. They did report some of the prior abuse, but were reluctant to talk to Detective Vartann because John Pierson threatened them. They said the couple had few friends and they rarely saw the wife. She didn't work, didn't have a car, and seemed to be always home alone. Margaret never had any visitors, because of her husband's jealousy."

"What about phone records?"

"No calls were made into or out of the house between July 1st and July 5th, when the husband called 911. We're still tracking the husband's cell calls."

"Motive?" Grissom asked.

"That's what stumps me. Would a stranger let himself in or be welcomed in, only to rape and stab this woman at random? Sure, it's possible, but the viciousness of the crime suggests to me that it was personal. And the husband is a piece of work, and he's not talking. I think he's involved somehow."

"Money?"

"Vartann is looking into the financial records," Sara responded.

"Good, follow up on that. I think the phone records might be interesting too. Keep me posted," Grissom said, and strode out.

Sara went back to work.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Three hours later, Sara burst excitedly into Grissom's office.

"Hey! You were right! The husband had dozens of cell phone calls to a single number. The last one incoming was about a half hour after TOD, and it lasted ten minutes. He also had a life insurance policy for $100,000 on Margaret, and he made a payment to a Charles Shoemaker for $10,000 the week before."

"Is this Shoemaker in custody?" Grissom asked.

"Not yet, but Brass says it's only a matter of time."

"Good work. I don't deserve any credit."

"But..."

"No, Sara. You did everything. I just got you to rest and let you talk it out."

"Thanks, Gris."

"Don't mention it. Heading out?"

"Yes," said Sara.

"Hang on, I'll give you a ride home."

"That's OK..."

"No, you shouldn't be driving with your wrist."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Just let me finish up here and we'll go." Grissom smiled at her with his eyes.

Grissom did his rounds and checked in with everyone. Sara had put everything away and was waiting with her personal gear when he returned.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

Sara bounced in her seat, still talking about the case.

Grissom said, "Hey, nice work on the insect collection, too."

"I had a great teacher...the best," she smiled at him. They shared another moment.

"I seem to remember a certain brunette who paid close attention at my seminar. The others were either grossed out or asleep." Sara giggled. He continued, "It would be nice if I could hand off some of the bodies with bugs. Think you could handle that?"

"I think so."

"Great! Maybe I could get some full days off for a change," Grissom said gratefully.

They said their casual goodnights in his car and agreed that he would pick her up an hour before shift the following night.

Sara puttered around her apartment happily, getting ready for bed. _Damn. That was an amazing day._ _He kissed me! Okay, it was just my wrist, but still...and he's picking me up tomorrow. Sweet._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sara was still cheerful when Grissom picked her up.

"Brass called," she told him, "they have Shoemaker in custody. They're waiting for me to interview him."

Grissom was pleased to see her spark back. "Good. Hey, did those pills work?"

"You know what? I forgot to take them and I slept well. Wrist still hurts, but it should be better in a few days."

"Sure you don't want to see a doctor? We could have Robbins take a look at it."

"No thanks. I can handle it." _I'm sure you can, honey._

Sara interviewed Shoemaker, then went immediately to tell Grissom. She bounced on her toes until he finished his phone call.

"Grissom. Shoemaker confessed. The husband paid him to kill her, and he made sure he was out of town. Apparently she was going to have him charged for abuse, and divorce him."

"So he'd be out the insurance money."

She gestured in agreement.

"And the rape?"

Sara made a face. "Ugh, that was his 'bonus.' The creep said he wanted to have a little 'fun' before he killed her."

Grissom shook his head. _What people do to each other._

"So can I help you with anything?" Sara asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was just heading out to a decomp. Care to tag along?"

"Sure do. I'll get my kit and meet you outside."

Grissom remembered again how much he liked working with Sara. They could process a scene efficiently and thoroughly and knew just how to follow up with their findings once they returned to the lab.

He paired her with him on a regular basis, but made sure to pair himself with the others routinely too. He made a little note on his schedule. S, N, C, W, G, and would ask them in turn every shift. Grissom also made sure to schedule them both off together at least one day a month. And he was careful that she didn't work too much overtime without bugging her about it.

Even though her wrist healed, Grissom still asked her to ride with him. She agreed without any fuss. If one had to go in early, stay late, or go to court, they would call and drive solo or take a cab. It was nice to have the chance to talk in the car about work and to unwind at the end of a hard day. They sometimes stopped to eat on the way home, and then they would talk about anything and everything.

"Hey, Sara?"

"Umm?" she said through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Would you like to go to a ballgame with me?"

Sara raised her eyebrows and swallowed.

Grissom explained, "The Vegas 51s are playing the Algonquin Isotopes on Saturday. Minor league, triple A, at Cashman Field. It's a day game, so we can go to work after."

"That would be fun, yes. Uh, Gris?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a date?"

He pondered for a minute. "I don't know. It's just a baseball game. Would you consider it a date?"

"I think so. That we're making plans to do something together outside of work, yeah, that qualifies."

"If you say so. Pick you up at 12:30?" His blue eyes looked hopeful.

"I look forward to it." Sara gave him the legendary Sidle smile.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was a sunny hot day, but both were used to it. The ballfield was quaint and old fashioned and they had their pick of seats. Grissom wore a light shirt and khakis, sneakers, and a Cubs ball cap. Sara had on a yellow tank top, shorts, and sandals, and her CSI baseball cap. Grissom admired the rare view of her long bare slender legs.

They had fun. Both ordered lots of junk food (but no hot dogs) and a cold beer each. Sara kiddingly backed the Algonquin Isotopes, because of their name, and Grissom went along with backing the other team. They made a friendly wager. Grissom explained the finer points of the game and predicted pitches and plays. Sara listened and marveled. _He really does know baseball._ They watched the antics of Cosmo, the little grey "alien" mascot of the 51s.

At the end of the sixth inning, it was time to go, to change and shower and get ready for their shift. The Isotopes were ahead 7-1 and Sara asked for her winnings.

"Just wait. The 51s might make a heroic comeback," Grissom said jokingly.

Sara giggled. "Sure. Just think what we will be missing."

Grissom looked over the newspaper in the break room the next day.

Nick asked how she was feeling, and grinned at her happy response. _That's my girl. She's got her spark again._

"You were right," Grissom told Sara. The Isotopes won 10-2. Here." He fished out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Sara.

Greg walked in. "Hey, giving out money? I'll take some."

"Sorry, Greg. Just a little bet," Sara told him.

Greg brightened. "A bet? What on?"

"A ball game. Did you know that Grissom is an aficionado of baseball?"

"I did not. Really?"

Nick and Greg exchanged a look. _Grissom and Sara? No wonder they're in a good mood._

Grissom ignored them. "Busy night. Greg, you have a body in a hotel room at the Tropicana. Take Nick. Sara, there's a DB with lots of bugs at Lake Mead. Ready to give it a go?"

"Sure thing, boss. I'll give you a ring if I have any questions."

"Do that." Grissom handed out the rest of the assignments as the others came in.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Late one night, as Grissom was driving her home, he asked, "Sara, would you like to go to the movies with me? And if you're wondering, yes, this is a date."

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "What's playing?"

"The Orpheus is showing a series of films about food."

"Food?"

"Yeah, you know, 'Eat Drink Man Woman,' 'My Dinner With Andre,' 'Dinner at Eight,' that kind of thing."

"Nice idea. When are you thinking of going?"

"Tuesday. We both have off. They're showing something called 'Food for the Heart.'"

"Okay, it's a date," Sara answered.

The Orpheus was one of those older restored theaters that had red velvet curtains, fancy lights, and stars painted on the ceiling. They even showed vintage cartoon shorts before the feature. Grissom pointed out the different constellations and Sara told him some of the myths associated with them, as they waited for the lights to go down. Grissom casually laid an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. _I like this. A lot._ Both enjoyed the warm easy contact and they shared a box of popcorn.

They walked out holding hands and wandered up the street, neither in a hurry to go home.

"I really liked that movie. Funny and sweet and a good story," Sara commented.

"It was nice that they all ended up together," Grissom said.

"Yes, I love a happy ending," Sara answered.

"Me too, honey." _Honey?_

She didn't know what to say, but he kept talking.

"You know, that Jorja Fox looks like you."

"Think so?"

"I do. She's a fox," he said, smiling. "And she has your voice."

"My...voice?"

"Yes, you know, that sultry voice of yours. It sounds like music, even when you're just talking." Grissom put his arm around her waist.

"Gris?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

They stopped and looked at each other. "What do you mean, Sara?"

"You and me. You said this was a date, and we're spending a lot of time together..."

Grissom just looked at her, trying to read her expression.

"And you're getting romantic, saying sweet things to me..."

Grissom looked puzzled.

"I mean, I love it, don't get me wrong. But I'd just like to know where this is going."

"Going? I'm...I guess I'm courting you."

"Courting me?"

"Yes," Grissom said with a little more confidence. "You know? Getting to know you, enjoying your company, a _lot _by the way, and...we're...dating."

"So this is more than just friends, hanging out?"

"Oh, yes, dear. More than friends," he said warmly.

"Good." Her eyes were shining.

Grissom took a little breath. _This is it._

Sara held still. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Grissom followed the movement with his eyes. _She wants me to kiss her. That's the signal._

He leaned in. Sara automatically tilted her head the other way. Their lips met, gently at first, then they both threw their arms around each other and kissed deeply.

Grissom pulled back a little.

"Wow." Sara said.

He grinned. "Wow is right."

"I always imagined it would be hot, but...wow."

He kissed her again, and this was yearning and passionate. She nibbled at his lower lip and brushed her tongue around his mouth. He opened his and explored with his tongue. Both were breathing heavily and were pressed tight up against each other. Sara pulled his head in close and he squeezed her body and let a hand trail up and down her back. _This is love, _she thought happily. _At last._

They broke apart after long minutes.

"Sara...I love you."

"I love you too, Gil."

"I like hearing that. My name."

"I like saying it. And finally telling you."

"Me too," he sighed. "Me too. Home?"

"Okay," Sara grinned at him.

They drove home slowly, Grissom holding her hand loosely on his thigh. They kissed at every red light, and Grissom could barely keep his eyes on the road, for the exquisite pleasure of looking at her and seeing pure love in her beautiful brown eyes.

He pulled up at her apartment and they made out in the car. On some unspoken signal, they got out and he walked her to the door. Grissom hesitated.

"Coming in?" Sara asked lightly.

"I'd love to, but..."

Her face fell. "But what?"

"Sara, I'd like nothing better than to go in there and make sweet love to you all night. But I'm old fashioned. I want to court you some more. You know, get all dressed up and take you out to a fancy restaurant. Wine and dine you. Take you dancing."

"You know, I'd like that too. No one has ever wooed me before."

He smiled. "You deserve to be wooed, dear. Until tomorrow then?"

"I can't wait. Thank you, Gil." She was positively glowing.

They kissed a sweet goodnight.

**CHAPTER TEN**

As promised, the next time they had a night off together, the next month, Grissom asked if she would like to go out to dinner that weekend at a swanky restaurant.

"Dancing, too?"

"Of course. So wear some shoes you can dance in."

"I'll do that."

They settled the details and Grissom dropped her off. She did her work conscientiously the rest of the week, but in her mind, she looked forward to their Saturday date like it was the biggest Christmas of her life. Sara went shopping and picked out a dress with a sleeveless black top, tight embroidered waist, and a midnight blue skirt that flared out. Sara also bought some black lingerie but didn't need a bra. She tried it on and liked the bare back and comfortable cleavage, sexy but not too brazen. Sara balked a little at the price but then laughed to herself. _A date with Gil Grissom? Priceless._

Sara spent most of the day getting ready. She shaved her legs carefully, did her makeup simply, and wore a sparkly choker that matched the skirt. Sara pinned her silken mahogany hair up in a bun and let some curly tendrils dangle loose. The dress fit well and her shoes were comfortable, with a little tread so she wouldn't slip. _No, you don't want to fall, even if you did fall for him...sheesh, I'm like a Hallmark card!_

The doorbell rang at the appointed time. Sara flew to the door. Gil Grissom had on a

tuxedo and looked positively gorgeous. He stood with his mouth open, gazing at her.

"Get in here, handsome." She giggled at his expression.

"Sara, you look...breathtaking."

"Wow. Thanks! What's this?"

"Oh. This is for you." Grissom handed her a little paper bag, holding it carefully from beneath.

Sara opened it. "A bonsai. I've never had one. What a lovely gift, Gil." She got a little misty. If any one of her previous boyfriends brought her so much as a six-pack of beer, it was an event.

"Hey, it's okay. I was thinking about that case, you know, the fantasy, and the Japanese garden."

"You're very thoughtful. And this should be easy to care for." She kissed him.

"And you look breathtaking too."

"I do not." His cheeks reddened.

"Huh. Just wait till we get to the restaurant. The women will be green with envy. And so will their dates."

"No one will be able to take their eyes off you, dear."

"You're so sweet," she kissed him.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Their dinner was like something in the movies, sweet and romantic. They couldn't stop gazing at each other in the candlelight. The waiter was attentive without ever being annoying, and his little jokes kept the mood light and fun.

When the music started, they were the first on the dance floor. Grissom held her in his arms and she curled a hand around his neck, toying with his soft hair. They swayed gracefully, looking each other in the eyes. Sara loved the feel of his warm hand on her bare back, making her skin tingle. He loved it too, caressing her silken skin.

They danced through another song, then another and another. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, she saw they were the only ones on the dance floor, and blushed. He saw it too, and whispered in her ear, "See? I told you." Nearly everyone in the restaurant was watching them fondly. She looked at him and Gil kissed her sweetly. There was a round of applause. She laughed and he bowed formally. Their audience laughed and went back to their meals.

They went back to their table and he paid the check, leaving a very generous tip.

The waiter thanked them, told them they were a handsome couple, and said he hoped he would see them again soon.

"I'm sure you will. This may be our new favorite restaurant."

Sara gathered her wrap and smoothed her dress.

"Shall we?" He tilted his head in that endearing way.

"Yes."

Grissom drove her to his townhouse, both knowing that this was the night.

Once inside, he passionately kissed her neck and shoulders and Sara moaned. He unpinned her hair and let it fall around her face. She untied his bow tie and tossed it aside, undid her choker, then slipped off his jacket and kissed all over his face and nibbled his ears. Grissom slipped the straps down her shoulders and kissed and licked and nibbled his way down to her lovely breasts.

"So beautiful, honey."

Sara moved her head back ecstatically and then worked his buttons loose, kissing his smooth chest just as it was exposed to her eager mouth. Grissom reached around and unzipped her dress and let it fall around her feet. She stepped out of it and kicked off her shoes. He removed his dress shirt roughly and pulled her close, relishing the sweet feeling of skin on skin. They kissed hungrily and let their hands wander.

Sara undid his belt smoothly and unzipped his trousers, letting her hand lightly graze over his erection as he groaned with need. Grissom pushed his trousers down and stepped out of his shoes and socks while she released herself from her black pantyhose. Down to her black lingerie and his white boxers, they paused to look each other over. His boxers were tented impressively and she had the blush of arousal on her chest. Sara smiled.

He grabbed her hand and they ran to the bedroom. Grissom laid her down and explored her body with his mouth and fingers. Sara whimpered and made incoherent noises of pleasure.

He licked and nibbled down her long supple legs and inner thighs, rubbing his nose in her warm wetness. Holding her eyes with a combined look of love and lust, he drew her panties down and she leaned forward and put her fingers to the waistband of his boxers and pushed them. He shucked both off and poised his face over her most intimate place.

"God, honey, I want you. Want you so bad."

"Oh, Gil, I've wanted you forever."

"Mmm." He buried his face in her and she bucked her hips. Caressing her ass with both hands and rubbing her hip bones with his thumbs, he explored her eagerly with his lips and tongue and lifted her up slightly to push himself more deeply into her. Sara made a keening noise and dug her hands in his thick curls. She climaxed easily, so turned on and so hot. _Grissom. I'm making love with my love Grissom._ _Sara. My sweet Sara. My only love._

When he had brought her to another peak, he slid up her body and pushed his aching cock inside. They both let out a whoosh of air.

"So tight baby. Oh you feel so good."

Sara moaned with a divine pleasure. He rocked and she thrust her hips eagerly and the tempo increased. Building and building, faster and stronger, until she clenched herself around him and cried out. Gil buried his head in her neck and came with a rush so powerful he shuddered and trembled and cried out her name with joy. He collapsed atop her body and she held him tight as the warmth filled their bodies.

He rolled on his back and threw his arms across the bed. Sara lay across him, her face on her crossed arms.

"That was...beyond words."

"Yes." They sighed and looked at each other.

"I'm in love with you, Gil Grissom," she said seriously.

"I'm in love with you too, Sara Sidle," he told her gravely.

"Good. Good to know," she said sleepily. He chuckled.

He rolled her over and held her and she nestled against him and fell asleep. He kissed her hair and when he heard her breathing slow he went into a peaceful sleep.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Sara kissed him awake in the early morning.

"Hi."

"Hi to you, too," he said lazily.

"Hmm, this is nice. Waking up with you."

"It sure is, honey." He kissed her.

"It's Sunday, isn't it?"

"All day," he answered, stretching and yawning.

"And we have the whole day together?"

"We do. Be right back."

Grissom returned, smelling minty.

"Great. Now I'll have to brush my teeth too." She got out of bed and he watched her naked form disappear through the door. _I'm a happy man._

She returned and lay down again.

"Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Say no more." He padded off to the kitchen, Sara watching his naked body. _I'm a lucky woman._

Grissom reappeared with a full tray. Bread, cheese, fruit, butter, pickles, cream cheese, lox, cut up vegetables, mustard...pretty much his entire larder, and two hot coffees, one just the way she liked it.

They sat against the headboard and sipped their java and dug in. Grissom fed her ripe pieces of cantaloupe, then dangled a bunch of grapes above her open mouth.

"Mmm. This is so decadent," Sara murmured.

He watched as her lips closed around each grape, tugging it free, then biting it and letting the juice run down her throat.

"You're sexy, you know that?"

"You too, handsome."

"Thanks." They kissed languidly, then made love slowly and memorably.

Grissom dozed off again, awakening to an incredible sensation. Sara was sucking his hardening cock, twirling it around in her wet warm mouth.

"Ugghh," he groaned. "That feels so good."

Sara continued energetically until he came in her mouth. She kissed him and nestled happily in his shoulder. He sighed.

They made love again and again, and enjoyed the freedom to touch and taste and tell each other the things they'd longed to for years. The sun went down and it grew dark again.

"Guess we should get ready for work," he said reluctantly.

"Do we have to?" Sara answered.

"I'm afraid so. Come on, up and at 'em."

"Yes, dear." He chuckled.

Sara gathered her scattered clothes.

"Gil?"

"Hm?"

"You better drive me home first. I don't think I can wear this to the office." She held up her dress.

"If you do, I'll wear my tuxedo. Think our crack team of investigators would notice?"

She laughed. "Oh, I think they might."

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Sara sat in the locker room in a happy daze. Warrick sauntered in and walked behind her to his locker. His leather jacket creaked as he took it off.

"Hey, Sara."

"Hey, Warrick," she said absently.

"So, you and Grissom, huh?"

Sara jumped a little and tried to look innocent.

"Don't even try. Grissom did the same thing."

"What?"

"Sat there with a goofy smile on his face until I said something. Then he jumped a foot in the air and tried to look innocent." Sara giggled.

"He did?"

"Yup. And you know I can smell that musk of sex anywhere. First time, huh?"

"Yes." She beamed.

"About damn time," Warrick said easily. "You two were meant to ride off into the sunset together."

"Yes. We are. Thanks, Rick."

"No worries." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and strolled out.

**THE END**

Reviews? I love them.


End file.
